A conventional paint mask apparatus of the same general type as that to which the invention relates, as shown in FIG. 15, is constructed with a receiving jig 3 for mounting a part to be painted supported by a jig base 2 provided in a base 1, while a mask supporting frame 5 with an integrated mask main body 6 shaped so that it corresponds to the part 7 is attached to the base 1 so as to be able to swing up and down, such that the mask main body 6 can both cover (as indicated by broken lines in FIG. 15) and uncover (as indicated by solid lines in FIG. 15) the receiving jig 3 (the part 7) from above.
Reference numeral 4 denotes a link mechanism that raises and lowers the jig base 2, and reference numeral 4a denotes a lever for raising and lowering the link mechanism 4 such that, by raising the receiving jig 3 with respect to the mask main body 6, the part 7 becomes covered in the correct position with respect to the mask main body 6.
An opening 6a corresponding to the area to be painted of the 7 is formed in the mask main body 6. Spray paint is applied from above the mask main body 6 with a spray gun 8 when the part 7 is covered by the mask main body 6 so as to paint only the desired area to be painted thereof.
However, with the aforementioned conventional paint mask apparatus, a different paint mask apparatus must be provided for each different type of part to be painted. That is, if the parts 7 differ, an entire paint mask apparatus including not only the mask main body 6 and the receiving jig 3 which are directly related to the shape of the part 7, but also the base 1 and the jig base 2 must be made to match the part 7, which is extremely costly.
Also, when this type of paint mask apparatus is incorporated into a general production line and the type of parts to be painted is to be changed, the entire paint mask apparatus must be replaced, which involves removing the apparatus from the line and installing another in its place, which is an extremely bothersome operation.
Additionally a large space is required for storing the paint mask apparatus that was removed from the line.